


wanting

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Season/Series 02, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Hannibal fantasizes about Will while showering.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	wanting

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** morning after  
> also for **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> enjoy!

The first time Hannibal gets off to the thought of Will is when he's off in prison.

He's never been a fan of getting off on his own. He's always either had a partner to burn off the desire with, or ways to distract himself from said desire. But thinking about Will while sleeping with Alana feels like something terribly rude to do, so he doesn't. When he has sex with Alana, he thinks about her and her alone. He does not let Will slip into his mind, as much as he's standing there, outside of his thoughts, in his ugly prison jumpsuit and his untamed hair, full of anger.

But the morning after of sleeping with Alana is completely fair game, which is why he starts to get off while the shower runs.

He thinks about Will, angry and terrified and with a sharp tongue. He thinks about Will, pushing him into a wall, looking at him with so much hatred in his eyes it only makes him harder. He thinks about Will, kissing him angry and deep, licking into his mouth like his life depends on it. Laughing at him, mocking, when he notices that he is hard. _Is this why you framed me, Dr. Lecter? As a long winded way of getting in my pants? Did you know it'd work, or were you just hoping?_ He can hear his voice, it ringing in his ears.

He bites back a moan as he teeters closer and closer to orgasm. He wants to sleep with Will, for Will to fuck him angry and meaningless, hateful and meaningful. It'd be grand — it'd be so much better than sex with Alana. And sex with Alana is great, but it's meaningless, it's average; especially when she doesn't see him, when she won't see him until he allows her to. To be fair, he didn't allow Will to see him until he wanted him to, either, but at least he put the pieces together himself. With Alana, he won't get that far.

"Am I that bad in bed?" Alana asks, hovering over the entrance to the bathroom.

He gasps and his eyes widen, pulling his hand away from himself and turning to look at her. His cheeks flush red with practiced embarrassment. "Oh, not at all, Alana. I just didn't want to wake you up for another round. It'd be rather rude."

Alana smiles at him, teeth showing. "You know I'd be up for it."

"Still," he says. "I don't want to be like that."

She huffs and walks over to kiss him on the lips. "Can I help you?" she asks, voice teasing.

"I'd like to finish on my own," he says.

He knows he won't be able to, though — with Alana interrupting his fantasies, it'll be rather hard to get the edge off. He almost wants to take her up in her offer, but this time around taking Will away from his mind would be rather hard, when he's front and center right now.

She tilts her head, questioning in her eyes. But she doesn't press. "Of course," she says, slipping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Hannibal is content dating Alana. He's just excited for the time when Will gets out of prison — which will be soon, after all.


End file.
